Bottom- A Clexa One-Shot
by yeahimhellagay
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have an intimate night together. Straightforward, adult content, enjoy! I hope you like it. Please leave a review if you would like more. I am open to requests, and I love feedback. Thank you!


Lexa laid on her stomach, head turned into a soft pillow. The different scents of the candles being lit swirled into a familiar aroma. A smiled danced on her lips.  
Clarke had slowly, and lovingly stripped her down to bare skin, pulling her thin dress over her head. Clarke watched Lexa closely as she shivered at her touch and kiss.  
Clarke wanted her to feel as respected, desired, and beautiful as she was to her.  
She told Lexa to lay face down and wait.  
After Clarke was finished lighting the candles she could see Lexa in the candlelight.  
Lexa felt the bed shift with Clarke's weight as she knelt onto the bed, walking on her knees. And then Clarke's skin was pressed to her back, her hands took Lexa's and their fingers intertwined.  
Lexa gasped and lost her breath. Clark held her hands down and kissed the back of her neck. Her lips trailed down her spine and she released her hands to move down Lexa body. Lexa's head was spinning. She had never felt anything like this. She could feel tingling and warmth and wetness for Clarke. Clarke's hands slid down Lexa's sides and her fingernails grazed her lightly.  
Suddenly Lexa got a hard spank, she let out a startled sound that turned into a moan of desperation. Clarke was driving her crazy.  
"Clarke…" She breathed. Clarke smiled, the face of deviance and thrill. Clarke took hold of Lexa's hips and pulled them up, she obliged by getting onto her knees. Clarke ran the back of her finger over Lexa and felt how wet she was. She teased her for a moment running a fingertip just outside of her and then slid two inside.  
The sounds Lexa made gave Clarke no choice but to be wet as hell in response.  
Lexa started to move her hips, trying to ride Clarke's hand but she wouldn't allow it, and gave her another hard slap on the ass. She worked her hand a bit harder and faster for Lexa, and as soon as she could hear Lexa losing her shit she stopped.  
Lexa's jaw dropped, and she looked back at Clarke confused. Clarke smiled at her to assure that there was no way in hell they were finished yet. Lexa smiled back and Clarke pushed Lexa's hip to get her to fall onto her back.  
"I'm not finished with you." Clarke said with confidence. Lexa's eyes were wide, looking at Clarke with the familiar stare she'd offer. The one that said 'I'm taken by you. I'm yours completely.' Clarke moved up the bed to position herself in front of Lexa and then slowly spread her legs. Lexa hadn't done this before. She watched Clarke as her lips pressed to the side of her knee. Lexa eyes closed and Clarke's voice was low.  
"Don't close your eyes. I want you to watch me." Lexa obeyed and watched closely as Clarke's lips went back and forth from knee to knee, then thigh to thigh, then… Lexa gripped the sheets hard and a sound louder than either of them expected erupted from her sculpted lips. Clarke pulled back for a moment and breathed a laugh. Lexa's eyes were bigger than ever and she laughed too.  
"I've never…" Clarke nodded.  
"It's alright. It was cute." Lexa smiled, so comfortable like this. Clarke moved her mouth back down to Lexa's clit and went slower, pulling Lexa's hips down to her. Lexa's legs were shaking faster than Clarke expected. She sucked gently and listened closely for what got Lexa to make the sexiest sounds she had ever heard. Lexa's hand went to Clarke's hair, pulling gently in desperation.  
"Oh yes, god…" Lexa moaned. Clarke giggled against her clit. Clarke sucked and nibbled harder and Lexa got louder and louder. There was no way what they were doing was secret now. Clarke added a finger and moved it in and out of Lexa to try to bring her to orgasm. Lexa's hips raised up and bucked, and Clarke held tight to her hips. Her back arched and her legs shook hard. She came for what seemed like forever. Clarke loved every second of it. When Lexa's hips fell back down and she tried to catch her breath, eyes closed, Clarke took a handful of sheet and wiped her mouth. And then she was kissing Lexa with all the love in the world.


End file.
